


Notocrypta curvifascia

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: backstory fic, headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gonta didn't want to leave the forest at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another backstory headcanon fic that will be decimated when the actual game comes out. Shoutout to Sou and my GF Khun for test reading this for me.

Gonta was starting to  _ slightly  _ regret this idea. He managed to get by for a while with the supplies (if you could even refer to them as such) he had on hand, not to mention scavenging what he knew (thought) was safe for human consumption. He had finished the last of what he had a few hours ago. 

 

At least he thought it was a few hours ago. It… was extremely difficult to tell time here, with no clocks or calendars or… much of anything, really. It got colder, and the sky got darker, you could see the stars by now. The entire area for quiet. The more time he spent out in the wild, the more lonely he felt. Gonta always felt lonely in a way, when the only two people you've personally known for your short five years of existence are your parents, it was practically bound to happen… He wondered how they were doing… Did they even notice he was gone…?

…

…

Gonta decided to look for bugs. That was the one thing he prided himself for. In his life Gonta has killed a grand total of zero bugs. He doesn't really like hurting other living things; he's seen what it does. Whenever he had free time, he always went back out in the garden to just sit and relax.  He had taught himself lots of facts with books about insects, from small ants in the ground to the butterflies in the sky . It was an escape to him. It was one of the things that he actually enjoyed. He knew bugs better than he ever knew people.  Gonta always thought that was why no one approached him at school

 

Animals were always kinder than people. It was hard to connect to them emotionally, but Gonta could do it, he could connect with animals like no one else. His dad had seen it (“ _ You just as useless as a dog. _ ”), his mom too ( _ “I didn't raise my son to be rolling around in the dirt like a pig. _ ”). So did his teachers (“ _ Gokuhara, maybe you should attempt to befriend your classmates rather than those… bugs you find. _ ”) and so did his classmates (“ _ He’s just as stupid as those beetles! _ ”). 

 

Animals didn't yell at you.  _ They didn't drink. They didn't judge you. They didn't hit you. They didn't threaten you. They didn’t humiliate you. They didn’t isolate you because of how you looked.  _ They didn't hurt you. 

 

Whenever animals hunted others, it was for the sake of survival, not some petty grudge. They weren't like humans, where you could just hurt others for the sake of hurting others. It was to defend themselves, or some other pack member, maybe just for the need of eating. One thing was for sure: they didn’t do it for being cruel.

 

Gonta was actually pretty hungry the more he thought about it… Maybe if he went back he could find berry bush that he found earlier… or that stream, he could fish, either way he was… 

He blacked out before he could finish his thought.

.

.

.

His head hurt, he felt tired, and a numerous amount of other things as well. He woke up to the sound of… barking? His skull was pounding, but he still managed to open his eyes. Instead of seeing trees, he saw dirt. Wait. Dirt? His shirt was ripped up, especially in the back, his entire outfit was caked in blood. His t-shirt had teeth marks on them, but he didn’t have any on his body. After taking a minute to get up, Gonta inspected his surroundings. From what he knew of, it seemed that he was in some sort of den…?  The only animals that lived in dens that he could remember were badgers and foxes. However neither of them could bark like that… Wait, now he knew what it was. Wolves!

 

Wait.

Wait a minute.

He was brought to a wolf den.

Oh no.

_ Ooooooh no. _

 

Gonta was panicking. Wolves were keen hunters, everyone knew that fact. Extremely carnivorous at that. Maybe he could run. He looked around, and there was an exit.

 

With a really big wolf between him and said exit. At first it didn’t notice Gonta, but when the boy moved, it whipped its head to him and it made solid eye contact. They both stayed still before the canine started to walk near him.

 

They were going to eat him. He was going to die _. He didn’t want to die. Not like this.  _ **_He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his parents again, he didn’t want to get eaten-_ **

…

Huh? He was still alive? The wolf didn’t eat him. It was… licking his face? This wasn’t… how these kinds of things usually went. He raised a shaking hand, and petted the strangely docile wolf. It seemed to be fine with it. It went around Gonta, sniffing him as it did. When it went right behind him, it pushed him forward. There was a pile of… berries? He didn’t notice it at first, because it was a few feet away. He knew wolves occasionally ate berries but it was almost like it was telling him to eat it?

Well, he has nothing to lose. Besides, this was better than dying of starvation. While he was eating, the wolf nudged him, it seemed to calm down when he petted it.

 

It wasn’t long until the rest of the pack came to the den. At first Gonta was anxious, before he got dogpiled into a huge cuddle mountain.

 

***

 

There was a while when Gonta wondered why the wolves even helped him in the first place. Whenever someone tried to help him, it was because they wanted  _ something  _ from him. Then again, those were humans. This was different. 

 

The older wolves were like the siblings he never had.  They protected him from the dangers that were all over the forest. They taught him what was edible and what wasn’t. They taught him where the rarer bugs were. (Gonta later learned that the wolves did this so they could eat them. He might’ve warned the bugs beforehand, but the pack didn’t need to know about that.) In the day he ran free, swam in the rivers, and climbed the trees. At night, he kept warm with dozens of fluffy family members. 

 

Time went by. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and so on. Even though he couldn’t tell, Gonta had already spent a year with the pack ( _ His _ pack). Eventually, he could understand them, talk to them, and they could understand  _ him _ . He could hold conversations with them now, and with just about any other animal in the forest. This was probably the most friends he has ever had.

 

There were two wolves in particular though. Those two were the ones always… doting on him. Admittedly the grooming was embarrassing, and he didn't agree in some hunting methods (he didn’t like how some of members practically tortured the prey, the two didn’t like how he called out said members. Maybe his logic wasn’t… as perfect as he initially thought), but he loved them. They were the parents Gonta had always wished for.

 

The more he thought about it, the more he didn’t want to go back.

 

***

 

Eventually, Gonta had practically forgotten that he had a life before this one. He had vague memories here and there, but nothing could really spark anything.

 

He had gotten taller and his hair had grown exceptionally longer. He was a great hunter, that's what the pack said anyway. His eyes could focus on prey far away, but for some reason anything that was close to him was blurry. 

 

There was a time where he had seen… something. It attempted to get near him. He ran. His parents told him to stay away from that path. He should've listened. Whatever that thing was, he didn't know.

 

They didn't seem like any animal in the forest.

 

Then, other things like it came back. Every single time, they went deeper into the forest. Sometimes it was just one, other times it was two or more. Curiosity got the better of Gonta. Sometimes he would watch them, see what they were doing. Every time they spotted him, though, he fled. Sometimes they tried to chase him, but they never got far. Some had box things that flashed. He didn't want to find out what they were.

 

One time, Gonta got careless.

 

He didn't think anything was going to happen. He didn't expect them to corner him.

 

They couldn't take him away he wanted to see his parents he didn’t want to leave where are they taking him they couldn't-

 

***

 

The first thing he saw was a dull grey. 

 

He didn’t know where he was. Gonta instinctively huddled himself to a corner. He didn’t let any one of those things get near him. He didn’t eat anything they give him either. He didn’t trust any of them. It went on like that for the next two days. 

 

They tried to talk to him. Different ones came in and out. At first Gonta couldn't make out anything they were saying, he didn't hear any animals talk like that before. Then, after awhile, it seemed like some old, rusty gears in the back of his head started to work again. He couldn't make out much, mind you. He got words like “boy” and “parents”. Other than that, nothing. He didn’t know what they wanted from him.

 

They tried getting near him, they got blurrier as they got closer. He threw things sometimes, to get them away. Other than that he curled up into a ball, they seem to get the message with that. He didn’t like them.

 

It went on like that for a longer while, he eats eventually, he had to. If there was one thing he was taught, pride be damned, he has to survive. Maybe then he could find a way to leave. They put fabric on him, he’s kinda given up fighting them (fighting back gets you hurt with these kinds of things, that’s what his instincts told him).

 

The next creature that came in was wearing white, and something clear covering his eyes (Gonta thinks it's kinda silly. Why cover your eyes with something clear?) At this point, they didn't let anything that Gonta could potentially throw near him. That didn't stop him from attempts though. He gave up eventually, these were stubborn animals if he’s ever seen any.

 

This one as different though. This one just… looked at him, and looked at a piece of wood he carried, and then scratched on it, then looked back at him. This seemed to run on for a while. Gonta tried to avoid looking at him, whenever they made eye contact the other one just smiled. Gonta didn’t know how to make out of it. 

 

Usually whenever one comes, it doesn’t come back. This one did. And again. And again. And again. Eventually Gonta got used to it, well, as used as you could be with something coming to observe you everyday. It didn’t force him to do anything unlike the rest, that was something he liked. It talked to others around it. No one knew it, but Gonta seemed to be understanding more and more. The things on the doctor’s face were called glasses, the creatures were called humans (sometimes referred as people), learned some of the food names he was given (some of them seemed familiar, Gonta couldn’t put it together). One time, however.   
  
“Was he the only child out there?”   
  
Gonta knew the question wasn’t directed towards them but even so, he muttered a quiet, “Yes.”

 

Everyone in the room seemed to stop and look at him. He started to regret saying anything. They started getting louder towards him. They started getting near him. Get away. No wait stop stop leave him alone. He curled up. He didn’t want to be here anymore.

 

He wasn’t sure how long it took, or what was going on around him, everything went dead quiet.

 

Gonta didn’t move for the rest of the day.

 

After that, only two or one person was allowed in Gonta’s room at a time. Other things changed too. The man in white still didn’t force him to say anything. Instead, he just talked about… things. Random things. To things from his glasses, to just how his day went, to his family. Gonta didn’t know what a lot of them were. He was about to ask, but decided against it. After a few days, he found out the man’s name was Mori. Madoka Mori. Gonta kinda found it ironic. He still didn’t say anything about it.

 

Then, Mori started asking him questions. However, he didn’t wait and stare, he kept going.   
  
“What was your life like with the pack?”   
  


“...”   
  
“Well I’ve heard that-”   
  
“It… it was… nice…” It was silent for a minute.

 

“Can I ask for your name?”

 

“...Gonta.”

 

“Well, Gonta, it's very nice to meet you.”

 

***

 

Mori decided to teach him. Not just one subject, but a lot of things. From math, to science, to Japanese. He found some harder than others. He seemed to be… below average in just about everything. But Mori didn’t get mad (There are vague memories… Gonta remembers something… or someone yelling at him for something. He doesn’t like those kinds of memories, if he had to be honest.), he was patient. At one point, he saw Gonta squinting.

 

“Can you not read it?” Gonta simply shook his head. Mori took off his glasses, and put them on Gonta. Everything got extremely clear. He didn’t understand how it worked. He looked at his hands; they looked… red, dark, and hardened. Like a boulder seen at sunset. 

Mori got Gonta his own pair after that, and he never took them off.

 

***

 

Gonta liked science the best. There was a time Mori had brought a scientific textbook and Gonta recognized the butterfly on it immediately.

 

“A  _ Notocrypta curvifascia _ !”

 

Mori blinked for a second and looked at Gonta in disbelief. “... A… what…? Could you repeat that?”

 

“A… uh… it’s… it’s a Notocrypta curvifascia. Gonta had… I had… I was friends… with… a few… You can recognize it, with its small size…”

 

Mori just nodded, and flipped to another page, “Do you know which one this is?”   
  
“Uh it’s a  _ Pyrgus maculatus _ .” From there, Mori kept asking him about bugs. Gonta really liked it. It was an easy way to expand the boy’s vocabulary using the way they looked for adjectives, adverbs and the like. However, when it came to insects, it was Gonta, teaching Mori about bugs. It wasn’t just limited to butterflies, it went to beetles, and flies, and cockroaches, and a tons of other things. No one had ever heard Gonta talk so much, he could go on for hours if he was given the chance, which Mori gave him.

 

Not even Gonta remembered what caused him to be so… knowledgeable with bugs.

 

(He would later find out that it was talent.)

 

***

 

One day, Mori didn’t bring any new lessons.

 

“Gonta you’ve… been here for a while.” Mori seemed worried, Gonta didn’t like it, “You’re doing exceedingly well, beyond what… anyone expected really.” He didn’t like where this was going. “I… Gonta…” He stopped.

 

Gonta was extremely worried at that moment of time.

 

“There are some people who would… like to meet you.”

 

This didn't seem like anything new, people wanted to talk to him all the time, “Your… parents. Your  _ human _ parents.”

 

Wait what.

 

“We had tracked them a while ago but… we weren't sure if you were… ready, at the time.” Gonta doesn't know why… but he really… didn't think this was a good idea, “Although you've shown great improvement. We uh… think it's time.” He didn't like this idea at all, “We thought it would be better it they came over here. You have two days to get ready, that is if you want to see them.”

 

He got extremely worried. Somewhere in the back of his head, it told him it was horrible idea. Something yelled at him, to not do it, that everything was fine as it was. Gonta could just… stay like this if he say something. At the same time… he was curious about them. His parents… he didn’t remember anything about them. Regardless, despite every part of his body saying no, he just muttered a quick, “Okay.”

 

***

 

Mori bought him a suit, but the shoes felt weird. Either way… this was probably the most expensive clothing he’s ever had, at least from what he could remember.

 

He regretted agreeing to see his parents. It felt  _ wrong _ not wanting to see his parents. He should have been excited to see them, that he should finally get to go home after ten years (he  _ did _ want to go home, but not that one everyone thought it was.) He wasn’t sure what to make of it at all. It was a strange thought.

 

Mori was going to be there, Gonta wasn’t sure why, but he assumed it was just for the sake of anything happening.

 

If an outsider could see him and his parents, they could look like practically any other normal family. His father had a similar built, around Gonta’s height (albeit a bit taller). His mother seemed more petite, but the skin, eye and hair color all came from her. They looked like his parents (they didn’t seem like it to him). Simple dress shirt, simple dress, according to Mori, his family didn’t have a lot of money.

 

When Gonta saw them, he froze up. What was he  _ suppose _ to do, or even say for that matter? He hadn’t seen them for ten years. He didn’t remember them from what he was  _ five _ .

 

What he didn’t expect was his mother throwing herself on him and just… sobbing. She sobbed as she held him. He tensed up even more when his father grabbed his shoulder; he didn’t expect to see him cry. Why were they crying? Humans were really strange… 

 

Gonta gently pushed them away. If it was out of instinct or something else entirely, he wasn’t sure. His parents looked at him, then to each other, then back at him. It went on for a few, long seconds before his father muttered something. Gonta couldn’t exactly understand it but he heard something along the lines of “... Of course he wouldn’t recognize us…”

 

Gonta himself muttered a quick “Sorry.” before going almost completely silent.

 

Whenever asked anything, he would keep it to a quick “yes” or “no” (even then, he said whatever he thought people  _ wanted _ to hear). 

 

At one point, his mother asked, “Would you like to come home with us?”   
  
(No) “I… would love too.”

 

***

 

It was agreed that Gonta would attempt to integrate into a school environment, with weekly sessions with Mori. (Gonta was incredibly grateful for that.)

 

It was a smaller school near his area, a school of around 300. It still seemed extremely huge for Gonta. He was still missing ten years of formal education, but with Mori’s tutoring, he was told that he would be fine. That was slightly comforting, at least. (He didn’t know this, but it was theorized that if Gonta  _ did _ have the formal education he should’ve had, he would have been a prodigy.)

 

The days before, Gonta binged watched every movie his mother had in his collection. (It was more of a giant than he was, arguably.) All the movies he had watched, showed various kinds of people. (It was weird how everything was black and white.) One thing that stuck out to him however, was the gentleman trope. Everyone liked him, even when he was being “weird” or “awkward”.

 

Hm.

 

***

 

Gonta tried his best to emulate what he saw in the movies. It was extremely difficult, but he tried. Although, unlike in the movies, he kept to himself most of the time. He didn’t know what his peers thought of him, but it made him anxious nonetheless. He tried to have conversations, but everyone he spoke to made some excuse to leave immediately, walked away or just… ran off. Gonta decided that he wouldn’t start conversations from that point on.

 

He tried to sneak off to the woods, but his birth parents essentially monitored him like hawks. He never got far. He got a couple of butterflies to act as messengers, so at least his wolf parents didn’t worry too much (hopefully).

 

The only time Gonta got to himself was studying. He had gotten exceedingly better, considering his circumstances. His best subject was for sure biology. More specifically, animal biology. He could list off every body part of any animal that he was given. Bugs were by far the easiest for him. From the most common house cockroach to the  Lord Howe Island stick insect, he knew everything about them.  He was doing well. Life was okay. Gonta really didn’t expect anything exciting to happen to his life. At least, not in the future.

 

It’s funny how much one letter could change so much.

 

It was during a session with Mori when it came up. He simply handed Gonta the letter, and smiled. Gonta waited for him to say something. After realizing he wasn’t going to get an explanation, Gonta just opened it up.

 

It was for the Gifted Program.

 

Gonta was about to ask, but Mori answered it for him, “You’ve been invited to the Super High School Level program. There are children, from all around the nation, are being asked to join, and you are one of them.”

 

He was confused, “Why… why would they invite me?”

 

“Because you’re talented, Gonta, quite frankly, you’re a genius beyond anything I’ve ever witness before. Of course I don’t want to pressure you, but, really the Super High School Level Entomologist seems like a title that would suit you.”

 

For the once in a long time, the boy smiled, “Gonta thinks so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Kirby stop writing about Gonta" You can't stop me.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
